Books
Throughout Scotsholm, Arche will find different books usually found on bookshelves inside the houses within the cities and towns. Most of the books contains tales or the history of the land. However, there are a few books that actually grant abilities although these are found after completing the main story. A series of books, in particular, tell an ongoing story. Books Book of Sword Secrets *(Location: Tonkiness - found in Arche's bedroom, left of the table near Arche's bed) **Reading this book in the new game after completing the main story will give you some of Arche's skills instantly instead of at their required level. The Achievements of Minasa-Ratis *(Location: Minasa-Ratis Magic School library) Elemental Stones & Magic *(Location: Minasa-Ratis Magic School library) Ancient Renoria, the Vanished Kingdom *(Location: Minasa-Ratis Magic School library) ** On Renoria. The Elm: Myth & Mystery *(Location: Minasa-Ratis Magic School library) Hobby Herb Harvesting *(Location: Barness Village, house right of first windmill) Secret Magic Tome *(Location: Barness Village, right door in the Inn, second floor bookshelf) **Reading this book in the new game after completing the main story will give you some of Sana's skills instantly instead of at their required level. **It teaches Mirror Image and Force Field for Sana, but the skills won't unlock unless Sana is present when you read it. Secret Tome of Magic *(Location: Korat Village, found in the Mayor's house on the second floor bookshelf) **Reading this book in the new game after completing the main story will give you some of Stella's skills instantly instead of at their required level. **It takes near-end-game ability to reach, when the party would be already near top levels. Masterful Village Building *(Location: Barness Village, found in the Mayor's house on the second floor bookshelf) Naming Babies Without Regrets *(Location: Chartreux, found in the first house after the stone archway on the bookshelf on the second floor) Fabulous Fortune Telling: A Three Step Guide to Fortune-Telling Success *(Location: Chartreux, found in the second house after the stone archway, left door on the bookshelf on the second floor) Cute Nun Clothes Sewing, Intro Level *(Location: Chartreux, found in the second house after the stone archway, right door on the bookshelf on the second floor) Prank Magic Encyclopedia *(Location: Chartreux, found in the Inn, room at bottom left on the bookshelf) **"'How to flip skirts with wind magic', 'Turn a cat into a goblin with polymorph', 'Make magic dust that'll keep 'em laughing forever'; master comedy-magician Birezan goes over all the classical magical pranks! Now you too can be a master prank-sage!" Sexy Adventurer Monthly *(Location: Chartreux, house left of weapon store, door next to the bottom of the stairs on bookshelf at left end) **"Special Edition -On the South Seas, gorgeous magicians gather...to have duels to the death?! -Sexy Armor Photos - so revealing, they're scandalous! -Special Bonus: 'Lovely Adventurer Girls I've Seen In Dungeons'!" Magic Pot Fixing In Five Minutes *(Location: Archmage's Tower, the library, fifth shelf to the right) **This book is needed to help repair the broken magic pot in the Archmage's Tower. "'To repair a shattered magical pot, first glue all the pieces back together. Second, smooth the cracks and edges with Poton Sap, and finally, polish it to a shine with a Rozack-stone-derived polishing agent.'" Magical Girl Merrin Category:Items